For example, a self-luminous display such as an organic electro-luminescence display is known as a type of display. “Electro-luminescence” is hereinafter abbreviated to “EL”. An organic EL display includes organic EL elements which are light-emitting sections and driving elements such as thin-film transistors controlling currents supplied to the light-emitting sections. “Thin-film transistor” is hereinafter abbreviated to “TFT”.
In this type of organic EL display, it has been known that characteristics of the organic EL elements and characteristics of the driving elements are temperature-dependent and, in particular, the current-voltage characteristic (I-V characteristic) of each organic EL element is strongly temperature-dependent. Therefore, there is a problem in that even though a constant voltage is applied to the organic EL element, constant luminance is not obtained due to the temperature of an outside environment, the influence of heat generated from a device, or the like.
In order to solve the above problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses an “organic EL element” including a temperature-compensating element, such as a resistor, measuring the temperature of the organic EL element. Patent Literature 1 discloses that constant-current driving is performed by correcting the driving current on the basis of output results of the temperature-compensating element and the luminance is thereby maintained constant. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a “display” which includes a light-emitting element serving as an element for temperature monitoring and which maintains the amount of a supplied current constant using temperature characteristics of the light-emitting element for monitoring.